


Sun Arise, Bring in the Morning

by admiralandrea



Category: Numb3rs (TV)
Genre: Corny, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralandrea/pseuds/admiralandrea
Summary: Don and Billy go away together
Relationships: Billy Cooper/Don Eppes





	Sun Arise, Bring in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Another February 2010 fic - I was quite prolific around this time I guess!

They arrived at the house late, thanks to their flight being delayed. Too tired to even unpack, they dumped their bags and fell into bed. They just about managed to say "goodnight", before they were both fast asleep.

When Don woke up, it was still early. He was pressed up against Billy's back, one arm slung around his partner's waist. Sighing to himself, he eased free of his partner and used the bathroom. When he re-entered the bedroom, Billy had rolled onto his back and the sheets had slipped down to display most of his body to Don's eager gaze.

Don admired Billy's long, lean body. He loved the freckles as much as he loved the muscles and strength of his partner. Crossing the room back to the bed, Don carefully straddled Billy's body, bending down to swipe his tongue across one flat nipple, then the other. Seconds later, he was being rolled onto his back and pinned to the bed, making him laugh as Billy pressed him into the mattress.

"Morning, lover," Don said, smiling up into Billy's fierce gaze.

Billy shook his head. "Aren't you still tired?" he asked.

"Nope," Don said smugly. "Are you?"

Billy dropped his hips and pressed his groin to Don's. "Part of me is wide awake, at least," he admitted, making Don laugh again.

"So what do you plan to do about that?" Don asked, giving Billy a lecherous look.

“Oh, fuck you through the mattress,” Billy said casually.

Don shivered at the heat in Billy’s gaze. “Sounds like a plan I get into,” he said.

“No, sweetcheeks, I think I’ll be the one getting into something,” Billy drawled, releasing Don to reach for the drawer of the nightstand. Don laughed at the silly nickname, watching as Billy pulled the drawer open and withdrew a tube of lube.

“How’d you know that was in there?” Don asked, intrigued.

Billy grinned. “Our host knows we’re a couple,” he replied. “He’s a thoughtful guy; I guessed he’d make sure we were supplied with everything we might need.”

“Right,” Don said, curious about Billy’s friend, but not enough to be distracted from the fun he had planned. “So, how ‘bout we start with my favorite number?”

Billy grinned and winked at Don. “Sounds like a good place to start,” he agreed.

Don grinned back at him and shifted position, so that he was crouching over Billy, his mouth hovering over Billy's cock, while Billy was able to reach Don's ass easily.

As Don lowered his head and sucked in Billy's cock, Billy parted Don's ass cheeks and licked a stripe along his crease. Both moaned at the sensations, then settled down to try to blow the other's mind, without either of them actually coming. They wanted to drive each other to the edge, but not quite over it just yet.

The room filled with the sounds and smells of sex, as Don sucked Billy and Billy ate out Don. Billy upped the ante, by adding lubed fingers, so Don released Billy's cock to tease his balls instead.

Experience meant that they each knew when the other was close to the edge and they pulled back at the same time, both wanting to finish this with Billy inside Don.

Don shifted off Billy and turned around to straddle him face to face. Billy slicked his cock, then gripped Don's hips and Don eased himself down the hot, hard length of Billy's cock. Don's head fell back and his mouth opened in an "O" of pleasure as he was filled thoroughly by his lover's thick erection. Billy watched him with an intense gaze, loving the sight of his partner lost in ecstasy like this. Don losing control was a thing of beauty for Billy.

Don rocked himself on Billy's cock, writhing in his lover's lap, moaning in pleasure as his prostate was teased by his movements. Billy's hands slid up from Don's hips to tease at his nipples, and Don leaned forward to press his lips to Billy's, their mouths meeting in a hungry kiss.

Billy moaned as Don broke the kiss to begin to move himself up and down the length of Billy's cock, thighs straining with the movement. Billy returned his grip to Don's hips, helping him to rise and lower, Don's ass clenching around Billy as he slid down.

Their movements gradually sped up, until Billy carefully tipped Don backwards to lie flat on the bed. Don's legs went around Billy's waist as Billy began to pound into Don, thrusting faster and harder on each stroke.

In a moment of rare synchronicity, they came together just as the sun burst into the room, lighting everything with an orange glow. They both shouted as Billy's hips jerked and Don's cock spurted, untouched, over both of them.

Spent, Billy collapsed forward onto Don, knowing he could take the weight, the sun warming and lightening the room as it rose higher, fading from orange to yellow as it spread over everything. Both of them faded from exhausted bliss to sleep without any words being needed between them, their bodies saying everything their souls felt.


End file.
